The Scar Chronicles/Credits
Opening Credits Original 2002's Theatrical Version= Walt Disney Pictures & Warner Bros. Feature Animation and Paramount Pictures & Nickelodeon Movies and Twentieth Century Fox and Universal Pictures & Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures and YouTube Studios Presents A''' Klasky Csupo & PDI/DreamWorks and United Plankton Pictures & Pixar Animation Studios and Jerry Bruckheimer Films and Hasbro Studios and Reel FX Creative Studios and Family Home Entertainment & Scholastic Entertainment and Valve Studios and Blue Sky Studios '''Production The Scar Chronicles |-| 2022's 3D Re-Release Version= A WarnerMedia Company Ladies and Gentleman, Boys and Girls: The first beginning minutes scene for Mr. McTeague and German Poacher in this motion picture which are not presented in 3-D. However though, you will might needed that special put on, Real-D and IMAX 3D glasses to put your heads up. Disney & Warner Bros. Animation and Paramount Animation & Nickelodeon Movies and Twentieth Century Studios and Universal Pictures & Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures and YouTube Studios Presents A''' Klasky Csupo & DreamWorks Animation and United Plankton Pictures & Pixar Animation Studios and Jerry Bruckheimer Films and Allspark Studios and Reel FX Creative Studios and Lionsgate Home Entertainment & Scholastic Entertainment and Valve Studios and Blue Sky Studios '''Production The Scar Chronicles 3D Closing Credits Original 2002's Theatrical Version= Directed by Gary Trousdale & Kirk Wise "Reel FX" Directed by Dale Carman "Blue Sky" Directed by Chris Wedge "Pixar" Directed by Joe Ranft Live-Action Directors Jon Vavreau Ridley Scott Joe Johnston Co-Directors Don Bluth Gary Goldman John Pomeroy Brad Bird Peter Jackson "Blue Sky" Co-Directed by Carlos Saldanha "Pixar" Co-Directed by Lee Unkrich Live-Action Co-Director Steven Spielberg Screenplay by John Musker & Ron Clements and Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Screenplay by Donald McEnery & Bob Shaw & Irene Mecchi "Pixar" Screenplay by Andrew Stanton & Daniel Gerson Live-Action Screenplay by George Lucas & David Koepp Story by Dean DeBlois & Chris Sanders Brad Bird Francis Glebas Randy Cartwright Bradley Raymond "Pixar" Story by Andrew Stanton & Jeff Pidgeon Bob Peterson Glenn McQueen & Ralph Eggleston Produced by Don Hahn Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Derryl DePriest Billy Lagor "Blue Sky" Produced by Lori Forte Live-Action Produced by Robert Watts Frank Marshall Jerry Bruckheimer Tim Burton Henry Selick Stephen Sommers James Cameron Based on "The Scar Chronicles" Characters Created by Erik Hillenburg Executive Producers Jeffrey Katzenberg Brad Bird "Blue Sky" Executive Producer Christopher Meledandri "Pixar" Executive Producers John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Live-Action Executive Producers Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Fran Walsh Philippa Boyens Peter Jackson Jon Landau J.J. Abrams Alex Kurtzman & Robert Orci Michael Crichton Gerald R. Molen Colin Wilson Mike Stenson Chad Oman Shawn Levy Co-Producers Frank Salazar Tracy Kramer Terry Thoren Mike Stenson Chad Oman Norton Virgien Aron Warner Daley Miller "Pixar" Co-Producer Graham Walters Supervising Editor Nick Fletcher Edited by Mark A. Hester & H. Lee Peterson Director of Photography John Seale Production Designers Daniel St. Pierre Hans Bacher Robert St. Pierre Tim Hodge Darrell Rooney "Pixar" Production Designer Ed Catmull Art Directors Ronald W. Lukas Paul Lasaine Michael Giaimo Ric Sluiter Andrew Gaskill Music Score by Hans Zimmer and Michael Bross Additional Music by Craig Braginsky James Horner Steve Jablonsky Music Supervisor Jason Bentley Sound Designers and Supervisors Christopher Boyes Frank A. Moñtano Matthew Wood Music Producer Jonathan Zimmerman Executive Music Producers Chris Montan George Acogny Assistant Executive Music Producer Savion Glover Sequence Directors Stig Bergqvist Sherm Cohen Zhenia Delioussine Paul DeMeyer Seth Engstrom Johnny Holmquist Lisa Keene Samuel Michlap Greg Tiernan Additional Sequence Directors Richardo Delgado John Eng Raul Garcia Jeff Johnson Franky Marino Panagiotis Rappas Mark Risley Scott Santoro Toni Vian Digital Production Manager Gerald "Jerry" Mills Casting by Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Casting Associate Cast (in order of appearance) Voice Direction by Charlie Adler Jamie Thomason Peter Renaday Additional Voice Direction by Thomas J. Kenny Additional Casting by Ginny McSwain, C.S.A. Artistic Supervisors Storyboard Supervisor Brad Ableson Supervising Storyboard Supervisor Johnny Achenbach Storyboard Artists Head of Story Saxton Moore Steven Dean Moore Supervising Storyboard Artists Storyboard Coordinator John Stevenson Supervising Storyboard Coordinators Andrei Svislotski Deannie Wellins Erik Wiese Additional Storyboard Artists Scott Jeralds Bobby Doucette Michael Milo Herbert Moore Ray Aragon Sean Bishop Paul Fisher Christopher Miller Harry A. Sabin, Jr. Kevin M. Smith Moroni Taylor Mike Disa Casey Coffey Serge Michaels Jay Lender Conrad Vernon Character Designers Timothy Bailey James Baxter Edward Bell Paul Briggs Julian Chaney Andrew Chavez Peter De Seve Alberto Doose Paul Duncan Thom Enriquez Leon Estrin Supervising Character Designers Raymond Aragon Paul Castro Tony Fucile Mike Gabriel Vance Gerry Savion Glover Darek Gogol Eric Goldberg Joe Johnston Teddy Newton Lou Romano Co-Character Designers Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Carter Goodrich Carlos Grangel Additional Character Designers Kevin Lima Chris Buck Andy Gaskill A. Kendall O'Connor Kaye Nielsen Chris Van Allsburg Gary Eggleston Ed Gombert Joe Ranft Douglas Henderson Jimmy Story Nathan Greno Byron Howard Patrick Mate James Wood Wilson Tom Hester Visual Development Supervisor Joseph Grant Visual Developments Dale Hendrickson David Krentz Todd Kurosawa Cameron "Camera" Maloni Ricky Maki Richard Manginsay Nicolas Marlet Paco Medina Emilie Mitev Ofloda "Monster House" Monstro Carlos Ortega Sergio Pablos Tina Price Facundo Rabaudi Charles "Chucky" Ragins Renzo Rodriguez Matt Schofield Sergey Shramkovski Bruce W. Smith James C. "J.C." Sutherland Konstantin Valov J.J. Varab Supervising Visual Developments Rossen Varbanov Tanya Wilson C.G.I. Software - Visual Development Artist Thomas C. Meyer Prop Design Supervisor Johnnie Krause Prop Designers Geoffrey Anderson Cory Carani Andre Christou Robert Ryan Cory Kenneth Harsha Frank Jen Julia Kalantarova Alan Kerswell Kevin N. Moore Travis Morse Jeffrey Moy Leonardo Quintua Lou Romano Vladimir Rubizhevsky John Seymore Craig Simmons Armani Styles Jefferson R. Weekley Art Department Coordinators Paul Lasaine Ronald W. Lukas Ray Zibach Unit Directors Alexs Stadermann Andrew Collins Layout Supervisor Allen Tam Supervising Layout Supervisor Frederick Craig Head of Layout James Beihold Jeff Dickson Layout Coordinators Scottie Caple Shawn Colbeck Kevyn L. Wallace Layout Artists Mitchell Bernel Orlando Baeza Carlos Baeza Orlando Gumatay Derek Thompson Mark Marren Adam Henry Alex Ruiz Bradley "DJ Brad" Vandergrift Brian Kesinger Caroline Cruikshank Christopher Lautrette Colm Duggan Heiko Drenkenberg Ernest Elicanal Gerry Galang Danny Johnson Dan St. Pierre Daniel Hu David B. Funston David Moorehead Devon Obama-Shepard Dominick Polcino Michael Polcino Edguardo Olivares Eric Oliver Erick T. Tran Ernest Keen Franc Reyes Gerald McAleece III Grant Lee James Marquez Johnny Braunreuther Jimmy Buckhouse Jim "James" Purdum Frederick J. Gardner III Jeffrey Myers Jeremy Robinson Kenneth Pittenger Lorenzo Martinez Louis E. Gonzales Mark Watts Martin Scully Matthew Faughnan Merriwether Williams Paulie Ween Ralph Sosa Richard Manginsay Richie Shiba Rickey "But Itz A Boy!?!" Salonga Shane K. Sowell Shannon O'Connor Simon J. Smith Supervising Layout Artists Conrad Vernon Teddie "Teddybear" Seko Thomas E. Richner Tom Shannon Young Soo Lee Animators Tim Allen Tony Bancroft Richard Baneham Richard Bazley Arnaud Berthier Aaron Blaise Davey Brewster Robert Bryan Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Tim Crawfurd Richardo Curttis Anthony De Rosa Kenneth Duncan Andy Gaskill Lenny Graves Rudolphe Guenoden Joe Haidar Dickie "Dick" Hoppe Ron Husband James Young Jackson Jay Jackson Broosey Johnson Benny Jones Mark Kausler Ernest Keen Serguei Kouchnerov Douglas Krohn Fabio Lignini Duncan Marjoribanks Patrick Mate Dominique Monfery Kenny Morrissey Michael Nguyen Sergio Pablos Wendy Perdue Garry Perkovac Robb Pratt Christopher Reed William Salazar Bobby Scott Kristof Serrand Mike Show Tom Sito Marc Smith David P. Stephan Yoshimichi Tamiura Dan Wagner Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Lawrence White Alex D. Williams Mark Williams John D. Williamson Supervising Animators James Baxter Andreas Deja David Brewster Bruce W. Smith Tony Fucile Stephan Franck Mark Henn Hendel Butoy Ennio Torresan, Jr. Timmy Cheung Todd Waterman Russ Edmonds Michael Surrey Will Finn Nik Ranieri Mike Gabriel Glenn Keane Ruben A. Aquino Rex Grignon Nelson "Rey" Bohol Larry Leker Eric Goldberg Fabio Lignini Dale Baer Rodolphe Guenoden John Pomeroy David Pruiksma Rob Minkoff Bob Davies Raman Hui Linda Miller Carole Holliday Additional Animators Cody Cameron Lloyd Blankenship Walt Dohrn Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Mr. Lawrence Billy Wright Edward Bell Benjamin Jones Ruben Perez Chris Miller Phil Lord Conrad Vernon Jonathan Williams Rough Inbetweeners Gregg Azzopardi Kasey Coffey Wendie Lynn Fischer Neal Neal Stanley Goldstein Benjamin Gonzalez Noreen Beasley Nicholas Keramidas Mike Disa Grant Hiestand Joseph Mateo Bobby Persichetti Kevin M. Smith Wes Sullivan Larry R. Flores Clay Kaytis John Hurst Christopher Hubbard George A. Benavides Chris Sonnenburg Alliki Theofilopoulos Edmund Gabriel Gary D. Payne Michael Wu Background Designers Kathy Altieri Sunny Apinchapong Barry Atkinson Background Supervisor Kenneth Pittenger Background Artists Armand Baltazar David Beall Mannix Bennett Johnny M. Berrman Justin Brandstater Brooks Campbell Daniel Chiu Andre Christou Freddy Cline Sean Coons Daniel Cooper Bismarck "Butch" Datuin Alexander C. Dilts Desmond Downes Nathan Fowkes Brad J. Gake Ruben Hickman Bradley Hicks Samuel Ho Michael Humphries Tia W. Kratter Hughes MacDonald Cristy Maltese Jeffrey A. Mertz Sergie Michaels Gregory C. Miller Donald Moore Patrick Perner Debby Peterson Mikey Pettengill Andrew Phillipson Mike Pilato Dan Povenmire Charles "Chucky" Ragins Vladi Rubizhevsky Dean Scammahorn James Serrano Paul Shardlow Sergey Shramkovski Marianna Tankelevich Antonio N. Torres Kevin Turcotte Christopher Vachher Lance Wilder Scotty Wills Kevin Wurzer Clean-Up Animators Christopher Loudon Yelena Geodakyan Robert Tyler Donald Parmele Lureline Kohler Marcia Kimura Dougherty David E. Recinos Danny Tanaka Peggie Tonkonogy Stephen Lenze Mitchell Walker, Jr. Scott Anderson Inna Chon Edward Gutierrez Natasha Selfridge Daniel Bond Eddy B. Goral Franklin Dietz James Marquez Stephan Zupkas Bill Berg Tracey M. Lee Carl P. Hall Andrew Kolpin Kathleen M. Bailey Jan Naylor Brian Pimental Juliet Stroud Martin Korth Carl A. Bell James A. Harris Alex Topete Trevor Tamboline Brian Clift Debra Armstrong Jimmy Parris Emilie Jiuliano John Mathot Michael A. Venturini Renee Holt Johnnie Webber Richard Smitheman Tony Anselmo Shannon O'Connor Samuel Levine Eddie Pittman Bill Thinnes Lieven Miessen Terrence Naughton Michael Hazy Michael McKinney Dana M. Reemes Philip S. Boyd Christine Lawrence Finney Frank Montagna, Jr. Philippe Briones Raul Aguirre, Jr. Gail Frank Karen Hardenbergh Nancy Kiruse Steve Lubin Jacqueline Sanchez Nancy Kniep David Suding Robb Pratt Timing Directors Visual Effects Animators Francois Antoine John Allan Armstrong Gordon Baker Michael Bauer Allen Blyth Paulie "Paul" Briggs Alan Caldwell Jeff Capogreco Johnny M. Dillon Coolbert Fennelly Mark T. Henne Early A. Hibbert Craig L. Hoffman Allen Holter Franklin Iudica Michael Kilgore Mitchell Kopelman Dorse A. Lanpher Michael Lorenzen Dan Lund John MacFarlane Sean McLaughlin Joshua Qualtieri Dennis Rechhia Benjamin Snow Stephen Starr Jimmy Thornton J. David Thornton Tony West Kelvin Yasuda Digital Production Manager Steven A. Hills Digital Producers Matthew Baer Andrew Brownlow Markus Burki Andrew Joliff Dougie Ikeler Robert E. King Lewis Kofsky Henry LaBounta Danny C. Larson James Lloyd Jason Plapp Scott Rossman David Scarpitti Digital Production Executives Mike B. Anderson Ian J. Coony Andrea Losch James Tooley Digital Production Supervisor L. Cliff Brett Digital Background Painters Bill Damaschke Olga Andreyeva Dominique Blaskovich Kevin Gallegly Carl Jones Tia W. Kratter Alex Zabolotsky Production Coordinators Kara Lord Mary Ann McLeod Catherine Alexander Scene Planning Supervisor Thomas Baker Scene Planners Mark Henley Anna Marie Costa Johnny Cunningham Cynthia Goode Ronald Jackson Animation Checking Supervisor Barbara Wiles Animation Checkers Karen S. Paat Marvis Shaffer Karen Hepburn Denise M. Mitchell Gary Shafer 2-D Animation Processors Robyn L. Roberts Color Modeling Supervisor Karen Comella Color Stylists Pennie Coulter Debra Y. Siegel Barbara Lynn Hamane Anne Sorenson Debi Jorgensborg Painting/Final Checking Supervisor Hortensia M. Casagran Painters Carmen Sanderson Joyce Alexander Kirk Axtell II Phyllis Bird Russell Blandino Joseph Calderon Ofra Afouta Calderon Sybil E. Cuzzort Florida D'Ambrosio Robert Dettloff Gina Evans-Howard Christina E. Frazier Etsuko T. Fujioka Paulinho DeMingo-Palero Debbie Green Vernette K. Griffee Stevie Hirsch David Karp Angelika Katz Harlene Mears Deborah Mooneyham Karran Nugent Kenneth O'Malley Bruce G. Phillipson Rosalinde Praamsma Patrick Sekino Heidi Shellhorn Eyde Sheppherd Donald "Don" Shump Fujimiko R. Sommer S. Ann Sullivan Roxanne M. Taylor Tami Terusa Britt Van Der Nagel Final Checkers Monica Marroquin Terry N. Mc Donald Saskia Raevouri Michael D. Lusby Leia Dahlen Compositing Supervisors James "J.R." Russell Compositors Dolores Pope Shannon Fallis-Kane Timothy Gales Joseph Pfening Digital Film Printing and Opticals Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Michael Battle Thomas Carmichael Dana Ehrlich Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck K. Patrick Stapleton Danielle L. Vaughn Production Assistants Tara Joan Brown Jammi "Jami" Burke Raines Carr Deirdre Cavanaugh Alice Dewey Brett Drogmund Adam J. Finmann Cat "Fannypack" Hartwell Bradley Kelly Tanja Knoblich Davis Marc Landers Chad Lemieux Adam Monahan James M. Silverman Hebron Simckes-Joffe Anita Treon Workstations, Servers and Rendering Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Disney and Youtube's Preferred Technology Provider Animation Production by The Baer Animation Company Warner Bros. Feature Animation United Plankton Pictures Rough Draft Studios Korea Co., Ltd. Animators Myoung Eun Bang Seung Won Hwang Hyung-Ki Kim Mi-Hee Kim Il Sung Lee Hae Sung Park Hae Jin Ryu Jong Hwan Ryu Joeng Sook Shim Dong Seok Won Mi Soon Yun Layout Artists Myung In Kang Jae Hun Lee Jeong Woo Nam Seung-Yong Um Compositors Yun Kyu Bae Hyun Wook Cho Hee Jeong Jeong Shin Hae Jeong Min Suk Ji Jeong Hee Lim Tae Hyun Oh Eun Ha Park Jong Hyun Park Hae Jin Seo Sunwoo Entertainment - Los Angeles Walt Disney Feature Animation - Paris, France Klasky Csupo, Inc. Hasbro Studios Blue Sky Studios Final Line Animation Services by Fox Animation Studios Additional Final Line Animators Caesar Avalos Carol David Bocalon Edwin Bocalon Greg Chin Scott Douthitt Martin Fagaen Shawn Gibson Juliet Indonila-Cabral Jack J. Joseph Ciara McCabe Alex Perez Andrzej Piotrowski Michael Rider Richard Simms Wendyo Van Essen Kenna Diane Vaughn Additional Final Line Animation Services by Heart of Texas Productions, Inc. Animators Clean-Up Key Assistant Animators Deborah Abbott Dan Abraham Jim Battaglia, Jr. Douglas Beck David Koppenhaver Erica Missey Jeanette Moreno Lance Meyers Jimmy Tovar Gabriel Valles Inbetweeners Richard R. Bartholmew Lisa Bozzetto Eddie Carrasco Cynthia Crowell Walt Holcombe Inez Hunicken John Keen Special Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company Marin County, California Digital Effects Artists Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krish Namurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Christ Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Visual Effects Production Supporters Johnny Colt Becky Forth Roderick Fransham Marjorie Grannan Jessica Hardy Franklin LaMonaca Debbie Letner Lee McKeown Lea Morement Jarod Moschenross Michael Mueller Nick Mulrean Lindsay Oikawa Hannah Jane Price Teochay-Teng Rebecca Martin Sacramento Catherine Senger Alannah Shaffer James Spadafora Douglas Thomas Georgie Uppington Trevor Walker Technology Trent Bateman Stephen Bowline Kelsey Charlton Jason Geiger David Higgins Marty Miramontez Greg Newman Akanksha Sahu Marvin Vasquez Visual Effects by Weta Digital Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks, Inc. Culver City, California Look Development Leads MacDuff Knox Alan Chan David C. Lawson Laura Scholl Baudouin Struye C.G. Character Animation Leads Jeremy Cantor Kyle Clark Paul Jessel Pepe Valencia Todd Wilderman Color and Lighting Artists Grady Campbell Clinton Colver Martin "Marty" Foster James Flux Quentin Frost Gina Warr-Lawes Lyndon Li Benjamin F. Lishka M. Scott McKee Jim "Cerberus" McLean Sarah Moore David A. Parrish Aliza Sorotzkin Chris Winters Digital Character Animators Alfonso Alpuerto Derek Friesenborg Jordan Harris Jason McDade Brian Schindler Keith W. Smith Alexander Sokoloff Bill Tessier Alex Tysowsky James Van Der Keyl Cloth and Hair Artists Tom Bruno Jr. Mark E. A. De Sousa Curtis "NZ" Edwards Meher Gourjian Garman Herigstad Daniel Lachapelle Cherrie Rye Ralph Sevazlian Naz Shams Special Effects and Props by Weta Workshop Visual Effects by Double Negative The Moving Picture Company Rising Sun Pictures CIS Hollywood The Secret Lab Tippett Studio C.O.R.E. Digital Pictures Creature Shop and Animatronics by Jim Henson's Creature Shop Pre-Visualizations by The Third Floor, Inc. Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm + Hues Atomic Cartoons Builds Builds Artists Léa Morinville M. Rordy Campbell Ewan Green Graham Peterson Jack Yen Ryan Brandyow Shawna Maunchline Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba Animation Animators Bridget Erickson Erik Boismier Justin Lovell Katie Judison Lubke Seid Maria Vasquez Natalie Poitrkowski Regan Greenwood Chris Chan Effects and Compositing Technology Fantasy II Film Effects Toei Animation Film Roman Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson John Achenbach Lucas Gray Colin Heck Brian Kindregan Steven Dean Moore Robert Oliver Raymond S. Persi Stephen A. Reiss John Rice Chucky Sheetz Rossen Varbanov Additional Storyboard Artists Peter Avanzino Mark Ervin Steven Markowski Mark Risley Gregg Vanzo Animation Timing Supervisor Robert Ingram Animation Timers Neil Affleck Patrick Buchanan Richard Gasparian Adam Kuhlman Pete Michels John Alexander Reed Peter Shin Larry Smith Steve Socki Background Designers Lynna Blankenship Dima Malanitchev Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Jefferson R. Weekley Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire Timothy Bailey Jabu Henderson Dean Scammahorn Character Layout Artists Eduardo Acosta Edwin Aguilar Matthias "Bad Boys" Bauer Andy Chavez Peter J. DeLuca Rick Farmiloe Adam Dykstra Adam Henry Dan Johnson James Marquez Richard Manginsay Robert St. Pierre Alex Ruiz Mark Watts Michael Morris Eric Oliver James Purdum Rick Salonga Mike Marcantel Jeremy Green Eric Koenig Fillen Marck Sagadraca Bradley Vandergrift Computer Graphics Artists Grant Vicklund Kevin Carney Stuart Allan Jonathan Kim Krummell II Sean McDuffie Benjamin Sakai Christopher Stover Andrew Jimenez Mike Montague Mark Orme Eric Whited Donald Kim Dominic Sidoli Charlie Winter Wang Film Productions Layout Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Clean-Up Animation Key Clean-Up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-Up Animators and Artists Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Alex Chang Inbetweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Background Supervisor Vincent Liu Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects and C.G.I. C.G.I. Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu Digital Production Scene Planning Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Toon City Animation Layout Layout Artists Jun Aoanan Robert Clark Julius Gopez Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Joddie Lopez Mike Mercado Clemente Rivera Jeffrey Rivera Larry Santiago Animation Animators Delfin Abad Baltazar Abietes Delfin Abrio Carlo Christopher Anacin Rolando Angelo Ernesto Aquino Edwin Arcena Joseph Jubilee Balderas Serafin Balnaja Arnold Bambao Ricardo Bernardo Antonio Bugas Sammy Canton Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Dennis Coniconde Crisano De Jesus Noel Domingo Anthony Escartin Joneal Estrella Romeo Fabian Bienifer Flores Gilbert Francisco Edgardo Francisco Cynthia Javier Dondi Juan Dante La Torre Wilfredo Leonardo Romeo Libunao Alexander Lorena Richard Lu Gabriel Mase Gary Mooney Jacques Muller Robert Ocon Arnel Padios Apollo Pascual Ruel Ramos Warren Romero Rolando Sabado Edwin Santiago Jose Mari Santiago Rommel Santiago Apollo Soriano Evangelina Soriano Jonathan Sumalpong Lorna Sun Francis Tan Danilo Wabe Background Clean-Up Animation Clean-Up Artists Luis Apusen Aldwin Ayao Ronald Balboa Alex Baloloy Dan Baloloy Ella Basa Mabbi Besa Lyn Catimbang Joseph Cu Pretz Dela Torre Mike De Vega Nat Escalderon Jon Flores Eric Galit Dandy Geronimo Ed Godoy Mhil Gonzaga Kim Imperial Burns Isidro Nilo Lapid Jeline Laporga May Laxamana Angie Legaspi Buddy Maderazo Annie Magparangalan Adel Manao Paul Mejica Renan Moreno Rico Narda Junard Oropesa Hector Reyes Rick Rimando Lolot Roda Leo Saluna May Salunga Alvin Sarthou Joel Sengco Alain Tagpuno David Tercias Inbetween Animation Inbetween Artists Mike Abella Tonton Amoin Arlone Aquino Aldwin Ayao Joy Basuil Hermie Bunat Gerry Cabrera Jaime Carigma Sarsi Casas Joel Castillo Bob Coronado Airene Crisostomo Jomar Diyo Danny Encabo Atoy Francisco Froilan Gervo Marie Gonzales Ronald Jacosalem Dennis Juz Ave Ladera Charlie Lorenzo Joy Machado Fernando Oira Rick Onadia Rick Rimando Dulce Romblon Armand Wong Effects Animation C.G.I. Digital Production Painters Elen Amerila Flor Aquino Vilma Bernal Evangeline Biglete Mylene Cuyos Coco Desingco Lina Egloso Cora Frias Gilbert Lantion Evelyn Mirabuna Connie Santiago Avid Editorial Production Production Assistants Rolan Arellano Racquel Baluyot Diane Ignacio Ryan Lipana Mary Rose Piansay Gefrey Pullan Sally Santos Annalyn Verdeflor Technical Support Technical Support Supervisor Anthony Co Technical Support Staff Art Bermas Paolo Cahilig Rodel Catura Anthony Co Mikhales Manalaysay Reynaldo Santos Yowza Animation 3D Digital Services by Animal Logic Animation Co-Production by Bardel Entertainment Mercury Filmworks Disney MovieToons, Inc. Pixar Animation Studios DreamWorks Animation Storyboard Artists Randy Cartwright Brenda Chapman Stevey Hickner Simon Wells Cody Cameron Walt Dohrn Mark O'Hare Barry Johnson Pauley Fisher David P. Smith Christopher Miller David Moses Pimentel Paul Briggs Sean Bishop Kevin O'Brien Eric Koenig Thomas "Tom" Ellery Eric "Bibo" Bergeron Christopher Ure Conrad Vernon Visual Development & Character Designers Danny Haskett Carlos Grangel Nicolas Marlet Samuel Michlap Seth Engstrom Lucas Desmarcheler Christian Schellewald Kathy Altieri Richard Chavez Patrick Mate Carter Goodrich Raman "Noodle" Hui Animators Linda Bell Arnaud Berthier David Burgess Darrin Butts Andrea Simonti Eric Walls Tim George Richardo Curtis Michael Chavez Bob Bryan Duncan Marjoribanks Kenneth Morrissey Steve Horrocks Joe "Joey" Oh Ellen Woodburry Aaron Blaise Tim Cheung Dave Kupczyk Will Finn Yoshmichi Tamura Kathy Zielinski Simon Otto Alessandro Carloni Chris Wahl Gary Perkovac Roudolphe Guenoden David Berthier Franz Vischer Layout Artists Matthew Aspbury Guillaume Bonamy Johnny Braunreuther James Buckhouse Andy Chavez Eric Clark Brendan Houghton Karen A. Keller Christopher Lautrette Edguardo Olivares Gerald McAleece III Eric Oliver Mike Pilato Alexandre Puvilland Ritchie Sacilioc Jean-Luc Serraino Richard Shiba Vladimir Spasojevic Pierre-Olivier Vincent Mark Watts Bob Whitehill Keith Wilson Background Supervisor Kevin Turcotte Background Artists Final Line Animators Brett Newton David Svend Karoll Neil Eskuri Michael Garner Douglas Ikeler Neil Krepela Scott Singer Francois Antoine Matt Baer Andrew Brownlow Markus Burki Eddie Coffey James Farrington Leonard F.W. Green Al Holter Lewis Kofsky Henry LaBounta Andre LeBlanc James Lloyd Sean McLaughlin Beth S. Morris Constantine Promokhov Dennys Recchia Olun Riley Bobby Simmons Andrew Wheeler Paul Teolis Jeff Topping Steven Goldberg Scott F. Johnston Visual Effects Animators Michael Bauer Allen Blyth Christopher Jenkins Scottie Santoro Ben Snow Eusebio Torres Dennis Turner Kelvin Yasuda Nickelodeon Studios Live Action Sequences Crew Stunts Tsuyoshi Abe Phil Adams Roy Allon Greg Anderson Christopher "Critter" Antonucci Joni Avery Rick Avery Bruce Paul Barbour Craig R. Baxley Lightning Bear Dickey Beer Celia Bond Tony Brubaker Richard E. Butler Carl N. Ciarfalio Keith Campbell Bobby Clark Bill Couch Jr. Clive Curtis Alex Daniels Vincent P. Deadrick Jr. Richard L. Duran Thomas Elliott Gary Epper Jeannine Epper Richard Epper Tony Epper Donna Garrett Andy Gill Ted Grossman Deborah Habberstad Jeffrey Habberstad Trevor Habberstad Clifford R. Happy Marguerite M. Happy Ryan J. Happy Bob Herron Chucky Hicks Leslie Hoffman Toby Holguin Terry Jackson Loren Janes Buddy Joe Hooker Alton Leo Jones George Leech Wendy Leech Freddy "Federico" Lerner Rickey Lester Terry J. Leonard Mike H. McGaughy Robert McGovern Tommy Morga Carole Navarro Conrad E. Palmisano Eddie Paul Victor Paul Charlie Picerni Steve Picerni Bobby Porter Gary Powell Greg Powell Nosher Powell Glenn H. Randall Jr. Spyro Razatos George N. Robotham Jimmy Romano Patrick Romano Roy Scammell Johnny-Clay Scott Walter Scott Rockie Taylor Buddy Van Horn Dick Warlock Chuck Waters Jessie Wayne Christopher Webb Jason White Ted White George P. Wilbur Bryan J. Williams Don Wilson Robert "Bobby Z" Zajonc Martial Arts Stunt Coordinator James "Bam-Bam" Bamford Hong Kong Kung Fu Team Antonio Caprio Choy Kwok Ping Wong Wai Leung, Jack Chu Jo Kun Fung Wai Lun Audrey Mak Wei Tung, Stephen Post-Production Sound Services Provided by SOUND STORM, INC. A Gordon Ecker Productions, Inc. Company Burbank, California Sound Effects Editors David Grimaldi, M.P.S.E. Chuck Michael, M.P.S.E. Special Sound Effects and Additional Post-Production Sound Services Provided by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company Marin County, California Featured Choirs Joan Beal Elin Carlson Randy Crenshaw Geoffrey Koch Terri Koide Rick Logan Jenny O'Grady Bobbi Page Wilbur Pauley Jasper Randall Rick Riso Lea Salonga Fletcher Sheridan Sally Stevens Oren Waters Suzanne Waters Elyse Willis Featured Musicians Bruce Young Berman Mark Berrow Rachel Bolt Thomas Bowes Tom Boyd Bobby Bruce Dennis Budimir Larry Bunker Christopher Clad Byron "Rocky" Davis Mike Deasy George J. Doering Carl Fortina M.B. Gordy Endre Granat Harry Gregson-Williams Ralphie Grierson Christopher Guardino J.J. Holiday James Newton Howard Craig Huxley Tommy Johnson Armand Kaproff Nathan Kaproff Milton Kestenbaum Norman Ludwin Warren Luening Marina Manukian Steve Mair Tommy Morgan Tim Morrison Richard Nash David Newman Heitor Pereira John Powell Tom Raney Emil Richards Frank Ricotti J. Peter Robinson Steven Schaeffer Jim Self James Thatcher Bruce White Don Williams Jerry Williams Jonathan Williams Music "He Lives In New" (He Lives In You Remix) Written by Lebo M. Performed by Lebo M. featuring Diana Ross and Tina Turner Produced by Mark Mancina and Lebo M. Remix and Additional Production by DJ Zombozo Arranged and Conducted by David Campbell Lebo M. appears courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Diana Ross appears courtesy of Motown Reocrding Corp. Tina Turner appears courtesy of Parlophone Records, Ltd. and Virgin Records America, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Doperide" Written by Josey Scott, Chris D'Abaldo, Paul Crosby, David Novotny & Bobby Amaru and Wayne Swinny Performed by Saliva Produced by Bob Marlette Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "When Worlds Collide" Written by Mike D. Cummings, Mike Tempesta, Adam Williams & Dorian Heartsong and Al Pahanish Performed by Powerman 5000 Produced by Powerman 5000 and Sylvia Massy Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Laffy Taffy" Written by Lafabian Williams, Adrian Parks, Dennis Butler, Cory Way & Broderick Thompson Smith and Michael Johnson Performed by D4L Produced by K-Rab Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp., Asylum Records, Inc. & Ice Age Entertainment, Inc. and Dee Money Music Publishing, Ltd. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Jason Weaver featuring Rowan Atkinson and Laura Williams Produced and Arranged by Mark Mancina & Christopher Ward and Hans Zimmer Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Accident" Written by Sean Caruth Performed by Baha Men Produced by Rick Carey and Joey Koo Courtesy of S-Curve Records Under Licensed from EMI Film & TV Music Marketing "Best Years of Our Lives" Written by Rick Carey, Geoffrey Deane & David Jaymes and Marvin Prosper Performed by Baha Men Produced by Mike Mangini and Steve Greenberg Courtesy of S-Curve Records Under Licensed from EMI Film & TV Music Marketing "Move It Like This" Written by Anthony Monks Flowers, Brooke Morrow, Colin Grant, David Schommer, Herschel Small, Jeffrey Chea, Marvin Prosper, Rick Carey & Sam Hollander and Steve Greenberg Performed by Baha Men Produced by Steve Greenberg Courtesy of S-Curve Records and Capitol Records, Inc. Under Licensed from EMI Film & TV Music Marketing and Universal Music Enterprises "Yeah!" Written by Christopher Bridges, James Phillips Jonathan Smith, LaMarquis Jefferson & Patrick Smith and Sean Garrett Performed by Usher featuring Ludacris and Lil Jon Produced by Jonathan "Lil Jon" Smith Usher appears courtesy of Arista Records Ludacris appears courtesy of Disturbing tha Peace Records and Def Jam Recordings Lil Jon appears courtesy of BME Recordings and TVT Soundtrax, Inc. "Two Worlds" and "Son of Man" Written & Produced and Performed by Phil Collins Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Strangers Like Me" Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Phil Collins and Rob Cavallo Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Like Lovers (Holding On)" Written by Glen Ballard & Johnny "Mac" McElhone and Sharleen Spiteri Performed by Texas Produced by Glen Ballard and Johnny Mac Courtesy of Mercury Records, Inc. and London Records, Ltd. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "I'm on My Way" Written by Craig Reid and Charlie Reid Performed by The Proclaimers Produced by Pete Wingfield Courtesy of Chrysalis Records, Ltd. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Be Prepared" Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Jeremy Irons Additional Vocals by Whoopi Goldberg & Cheech Marin and Jim Cummings Produced and Arranged by Mark Mancina and Hans Zimmer Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "I'll Make a Man Out of You" Music by Matthew Wilder Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Donny Osmond Additional Vocals by Lea Salonga, Eddie Murphy, Harvey Fierstein & Jerry Tondo and Matthew Wilder Produced by Matthew Wilder Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "El Dorado" "On The Trail We Blaze" "Without Question" and "16th Century Man" Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Produced by Hans Zimmer and Gavin Greenaway Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Somebody Out of the Blue" (Theme from El Dorado) Music by Elton John and Patrick Leonard Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Produced by Hans Zimmer and Gavin Greenaway Co-Produced by Patrick Leonard Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Father and Daughter" Written & Produced and Performed by Paul Simon Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. & Nickelodeon Records, Inc. and Jive Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing and Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Down to Earth" Written by Peter Gabriel and Thomas Newman Performed by Peter Gabriel featuring The Soweto Gospel Choir Produced by Peter Gabriel L.A. Sessions Produced by Thomas Newman Recording by Richard Chappell Mixing by Tchad Blake Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. and Real World Records, Ltd. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "I'll Melt with You" Written by Robbie Grey, Gary McDowell, Richard Brown & Michael Conroy and Stephen Walker Performed by Bowling For Soup Produced by Bowling For Soup Courtesy of Jive Records, Inc. & The Zomba Group of Companies and Silvertone Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "When We Get All to Heaven" Traditional Performed by Alan Jackson Produced by Alan Jackson Courtesy of Arista Nashville Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "In The Garden" Written by C. Austin Miles Performed by Alan Jackson Produced by Alan Jackson Courtesy of Arista Nashville Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Turn Your Eyes Upon Jesus" Written by Helen Howarth Lemmel Performed by Alan Jackson Produced by Alan Jackson Courtesy of Arista Nashville Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Blessed Assurance" Written by Fanny Crosby and Phoebe Knapp Performed by Alan Jackson Produced by Alan Jackson Courtesy of Arista Nashville Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Silver Bells" Written by Ray Evans and Jay Livingston Performed by Alan Jackson Produced by Alan Jackson Courtesy of Arista Nashville Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Ring" Written by Eddie Reeves and Alex Hervey Performed by Leo Kottke Produced by T. Bone Burnett Courtesy of Chrysalis Records, Ltd. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Julie's House" Written and Performed by Leo Kottke Produced by T. Bone Burnett Courtesy of Chrysalis Records, Ltd. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Hakuna Matata" Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella Produced by Mark Mancina & Fabian Cooke and Jay Rifkin Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Here I Am" Written by Bryan Adams & Hans Zimmer and Gretchen Peters Performed by Bryan Adams Produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis for Flyte Tyme Productions, Inc. Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "This is Where I Belong" "You Can't Take Me" and "I Will Always Return" Written by Bryan Adams & R.J. Lange and Hans Zimmer Performed by Bryan Adams Produced by Gavin Greenaway and Bryan Adams Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Get Off My Back" Written by Bryan Adams and Eliot Kennedy Performed by Bryan Adams Produced by Matt Mahaffey and Bryan Adams Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Put Me in Your Mix" Written and Produced by Barry White and Howard Johnson Performed by Barry White Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Practice What You Preach" Written by Barry White & Gerald Levert and Edwin Nicholas Performed by Barry White Produced by Barry White and Gerald Levert Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Baby" Written & Produced and Performed by Barry White Courtesy of Philips Records, Ltd. and 20th Century Fox Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Dark and Lovely (You Over There)" Written and Performed by Barry White and Isaac Hayes Produced by Barry White and Jack Perry Barry White appears courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Isaac Hayes appears courtesy of Point Blank Records, Ltd. and Virgin Records America, Inc. "Burning Love" Written by Dennis Linde Performed by Travis Tritt Produced by Travis Tritt Courtesy of Warner Bros. Nashville Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "T-R-O-U-B-L-E" Written by Jerry Chesnut Performed by Travis Tritt Produced by Gregg Brown Courtesy of Warner Bros. Nashville Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Elton John Background Vocaling by Rick Astley, Gary Barlow Kiki Dee, Phil Spalding, Gary "Spike" Murphy, Robert Englund & Davey Johnstone and The London Symphony Chorus Produced and Mixing by Chris Thomas Programming by Guy Babylon and Olle Romo Engineed by Paula Jones Assistant Engineed by Peter Lewis Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Elton John appears courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. & Rocket Records, Ltd. and Phonogram Records, Ltd. Rick Astley appears courtesy of RCA Records, Inc. Gary Barlow appears courtesy of RCA Records, Inc. and Arista Records, Inc. Kiki Dee appears courtesy of Rocket Records, Ltd. Robert Englund appears courtesy of Rhino Records, Inc. Davey Johnstone appears courtesy of Rocket Records, Ltd. and Vertigo Records, Ltd. "I'm A Believer" Written by Neil Diamond Performed by Smash Mouth Produced by Eric Valentine Courtesy of Interscope Records, Inc. and DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Hang On" Written by Greg Camp Performed by Smash Mouth Produced by Smash Mouth and Karl Derfler Courtesy of Interscope Records, Inc. and DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Why Can't We Be Friends?" Written by Papa Dee Allen, Harold Ray Brown, B.B. Dickerson, Lonnie Jordan, Charles Miller & Lee Oskar and Howard E. Scott Performed by Smash Mouth Produced by Eric Valentine Courtesy of Interscope Records, Inc. and DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Lies & Rumors" Written by DeShaun Holton, Denaun Porter, Ondre Moore, Von Carlisle & Rufus Johnson and M. Chavarria Performed by D12 Produced by Dr. Dre and Eminem Courtesy of Shady Records, Inc. and Interscope Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Good Foot" Written by Justin Timberlake and Timothy Z. Mosley Performed by Justin Timberlake and Timbaland Produced by Timbaland Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of Jive Records, Inc. Timbaland appears courtesy of Blackground Records, Inc. "Trashin' The Camp" Written and Produced by Phil Collins Performed by Phil Collins and *N Sync Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Phil Collins appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. and Face Value Entertainment, Ltd. *N Sync appears courtesy of Jive Records, Inc. "United We Stand" Written and Produced by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster Performed by Steve Perry of Journey Courtesy of Columbia Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "I Stand Alone" Written by Carole Bayer Sager & David Foster and Steve Perry Performed by Steve Perry of Journey Produced by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster Courtesy of Columbia Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Got to Be Real" Written by David Foster & David Paich and Cheryl Lynn Performed by Mary J. Blige featuring Will Smith Produced by Andre Harris and Vidal Davis Mary J. Blige appears courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. and Geffen Records, Inc. Will Smith appears courtesy of Columbia Records, Inc. and Overbrook Music, Inc. "Salt Shaker (Remix)" Written by Deongelo Holmes, Eric Jackson, Michael A. Jones & Craig Love and Jonathan Smith Performed by Ying Yang Twins featuring Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz, Murphy Lee & Fat Joe and Juvenile Produced by Lil Jon Remix and Additional Production by Mr. Collipark Additional Rapping Lyrics by Murphy Lee Additional Music and Lyrics by Joey Cartagena and Teruis Gray Ying Yang Twins appears courtesy of TVT Soundtrax, Inc. Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz appears courtesy of BME Recordings and TVT Soundtrax, Inc. Murphy Lee appears courtesy of Derrty Entertainment, Inc. and Universal Records, Inc. Fat Joe appears courtesy of Terror Squad Entertainment, Inc. and Atlantic Recording Corp. Juvenile appears courtesy of Cash Money Records, Inc. and UTP Records, Inc. "By Myself" Written by Arthur Schwartz and Howard Dietz Performed by Ying Yang Twins featuring Big Gipp and Manish Man Produced by Mr. Collipark Courtesy of Koch Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Koch Film & TV Music Enterprises "My Beloved Monster" Written by Mark Oliver Everett Performed by eels Produced by Jon Brion and Mark Oliver Everett Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "I Need Some Sleep" Written by Mark Oliver Everett Performed by eels Produced by Mark Oliver Everett Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Royal Pain" and "Losing Streak" Written by Mark Oliver Everett Performed by eels Produced by Mark Oliver Everett Courtesy of Vagrant Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "The Sweet Escape" Writen by Gwen Stefani & Aliuane Thiam and Giorgio Tuinfort Performed by Gwen Stefani featuring Akon Produced by Aliuane "Akon" Thiam and Giorgio Tuinfort Gwen Stefani appears courtesy of Interscope Records, Inc. Akon appears courtesy of Konvict Muzik Records, LLC., Upfront Records, Inc. & SRC Recording Corp. and Universal Motown Records, Inc. "God Bless Us, Everyone" Written and Produced by Glen Ballard and Alan Silvestri Performed by Andrea Bocelli Courtesy of Verve Records, Inc. and Decca Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Far Away" Written by Chad Kroeger, Ryan Peake & Mike Kroeger and Daniel Adair Performed and Produced by Nickelback Courtesy of Roadrunner Records, Inc. and Elektra Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Burn It to the Ground" Written by Chad Kroeger & Mike Kroeger and Joey Moi Performed by Nickelback Produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange & Nickelback and Joey Moi Courtesy of Roadrunner Records, Inc. and Elektra Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Next Contestant" Written by Chad Kroeger, Ryan Peake & Mike Kroeger and Daniel Adair Performed and Produced by Nickelback Produced by Nickelback and Joey Moi Courtesy of Roadrunner Records, Inc. and The Island Def Jam Music Group Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Looking Through My Eyes" Written by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster Performed by LeAnn Rimes Produced by Wilbur Rimes Courtesy of Curb Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Eye of the Tiger" Written and Produced by Frankie Sullivan and Jim Peterik Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Scotti Bros. Records, Inc. and Atlantic Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "All Grown Up!" Written by Bob Mothersbaugh and Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Cree Summer "Tick Tick Boom" Written by Randy Fitzsimmons Performed by The Hives Produced by Jacknife Lee Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. and Octone Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Where I'm Going" Written by Dan Whitford and Tim Ross Hoey Performed by Cut Copy Produced by Dan Whitford Courtesy of Modular Recordings, Ltd. and Interscope Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Jumper" Written by Stephan Jenkins Performed by Third Eye Blind Produced by Stephan Jenkins and Eric Valentine Courtesy of Elektra Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Me So H*rny" Written by Luther Campbell, Mr. Mixx, Brother Marquis & Ricardo Williams and Fresh Kid Ice Performed by 2 Live Crew Produced by 2 Live Crew Courtesy of Luke Records, Inc. and Atlantic Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Belle" Written and Produced by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman Performed by Paige O'Hara and Richard White & Chorus Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "On Fire" Written by Christopher Lloyd and Curtis Jackson Performed by Lloyd Banks Produced by Eminem and Kwame Holland Courtesy of G-Unit Records, Inc. and Interscope Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Error: Operator" Written by Adam Lazzara, Fred Mascherino, Mark O'Connell & Eddie Reyes and Matt Rubano Performed by Taking Back Sunday Produced by Eric Valentine Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "My Angel" Written by Justin Franks, Andrew Cedar, Sangsik Shin & Edwin "Lil' Eddie" Serrano and Geoffrey Rojas Performed by Prince Royce Produced by DJ Frank E & Andrew Cedar and A-Dee Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment U.S. Latin, LLC. By Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Turn Down for What" Written by William S.E. Grigachine & Steve Guess and Jonathan Smith Performed and Produced by DJ Snake and Lil Jon DJ Snake appears courtesy of Columbia Records, Inc. Lil Jon appears courtesy of BME Recordings and TVT Soundtrax, Inc. "Race Against Time" Written by Ali Dee Theodore and Joseph Katsaros Performed by LeeTown Produced by Ali Dee Theodore Courtesy of Dee Town Entertainment "(Ghost) Riders in the Sky" Written by Stan Jones Performed by Spiderbait Produced by Andy Baldwin Courtesy of Universal Music Australia Pty., Ltd. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "The Virginia Company" Written and Produced by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Chorus Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Mine, Mine, Mine" Written and Produced by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Performed by David Ogden Stiers & Mel Gibson and Chorus Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Savages (Pt. I and II)" Written and Produced by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Performed by Jim Cummings, David Ogden Stiers & Judy Kuhn and Chorus Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Indiana Jones Theme" Composed and Conducted by John Williams Produced by John Williams & George Lucas and Steven Spielberg Courtesy of Concord Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Star Wars Theme" Composed and Conducted by John Williams Produced by John Williams and George Lucas Courtesy of 20th Century Fox Records, Inc. and Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Pirates of the Caribbean Theme" Composed by Klaus Badelt & Hans Zimmer and Geoff Zanelli Produced by Klaus Badelt and Hans Zimmer Executive Produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "My Funny Friend and Me" Written by Sting and David Hartley Performed by Sting Produced and Arranged by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis for Flyte Tyme Productions, Inc. Co-Produced by James "Big Jim" Wright Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. and A&M Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "All I Ever Wanted" Written by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Amick Byram Produced by Hans Zimmer Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Through Heaven's Eyes" Written by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Brian Stokes Mitchell Produced by Gavin Greenaway Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Playing with the Big Boys Now" Written by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Steve Martin and Martin Short Produced by John Powell Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "The Plagues" Written by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Ralph Fiennes and Amick Byram Produced by Gavin Greenaway Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "When You Believe" Written by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Michelle Pfeiffer and Sally Dworsky Produced by Hans Zimmer Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Tipsy" Written by Jerrell Jones & Joe Kent and Mark Williams Performed by J-Kwon Produced by The Trackboyz Courtesy of So So Def Records, Inc. and Arista Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "War Pigs" Written by Tony Iommi, Ozzy Osbourne & Geezer Butler and Bill Ward Performed by Black Sabbath Produced by Rodger Bain Courtesy of Vertigo Records, Ltd. and Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "The Next Episode" Written by Brian A. Bailey, Ms. Roq, Calvin Broadus, Tracy Curry, Andre Young, Nathaniel Hale & Ricardo Brown and David McCallum Performed by Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg Produced by Dr. Dre and Mel-Man Dr. Dre appears courtesy of Aftermath Entertainment, Inc. and Interscope Records, Inc. Snoop Dogg appears courtesy of Doggy Style Records, Inc. and Priority Records, Inc. "When The Sh*t Goes Down" Written by Louis Freese & Lawrence Muggerud and Lawrence Emmett Dickens Performed by Cypress Hill Produced by Lawrence "DJ Muggs" Muggerud Courtesy of Ruffhouse Records, Inc. and Columbia Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Atomic Dog" Written by George Clinton Jr. & Garry Shider and David Spradley Performed by George Clinton Produced by George Clinton and Ted Currier Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. Under Licensed from EMI Film & TV Music Marketing "Dead Sea Scroll Deception" Written by Tomas Lindberg, Nicholas Barker & Shane Embury and Jesse Pintado Performed by Lock Up Produced by Tomas Lindberg and Lock Up Courtesy of Nuclear Blast Records, Ltd. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "One Little Slip" Written by Ed Robertson and Steven Page Performed by Barenaked Ladies Produced by Jim Scott and Barenaked Ladies Recording by Jim Scott Mixing by Tom Lord-Alge Courtesy of Desperation Records, Inc. and Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "The History of Everything" (Theme from The Big Bang Theory) Written by Ed Robertson Performed by Barenaked Ladies Produced by Barenaked Ladies Courtesy of Rhino Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "School's Out" Written by Alice Cooper, Michael Bruce Glen Buxton & Dennis Dunaway and Neal Smith Performed by Alice Cooper Produced by Bob Ezrin Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Slow Ride" Written by David Peverett Performed by Foghat Produced by Nick Jameson Courtesy of Rhino Records, Inc. and Bearsville Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Born to Be Wild" Written by Mars Bonfire Performed by Steppenwolf Produced by Gabriel Mekler Courtesy of Dunhill Records, Inc. and RCA Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Be Our Guest" Written and Produced by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman Performed by Jerry Orbach and Angela Lansbury Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Human Again" Written and Produced by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman Performed by Jerry Orbach, Angela Lansbury, Jo Ann Worley & David Ogden Stiers and Chorus Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "I Won't Let Go" Written by Steve Robson and Jason Sellers Performed by Rascal Flatts Produced by Dann Huff and Rascal Flatts Courtesy of Big Machine Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "What Hurts the Most" Written by Jeffrey Steele and Steve Robson Performed by Rascal Flatts Produced by Dann Huff Courtesy of Big Machine Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Life Is a Highway" Written by Tom Cochrane Performed by Rascal Flatts Produced by Dann Huff Courtesy of Lyric Street Records, Inc. and Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Have A Bad Day" Written and Performed by Daniel Powter Produced by Mitchell Froom and Jeff Dawson Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Friend Like Me" and "Prince Ali" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by Robin Williams Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Get Back" Written by Christopher Bridges Performed by Ludacris Produced by The Medicine Men and Tic Toc Courtesy of Disturbing tha Peace Records, Inc. and Def Jam Recordings, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Don't Cha" Written by Anthony L. Ray & Thomas Callaway and Trevor Smith Performed by The Pussycat Dolls featuring Busta Rhymes Produced by Cee-Lo Green Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Me & U" Written and Produced by Ryan Leslie Performed by Cassie Courtesy of Bad Boy Entertainment, Inc. & NextSection Records, Inc. and Atlantic Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Go the Distance" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Michael Bolton Produced and Arranged by Michael Bolton and Walter Afanasieff Courtesy of Mercury Records, Inc. and Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Far As We Felt Like Going" Written by Kenny Nolan and Bob Crewe Performed by The Pussycat Dolls Produced by Ron Fair and Tal Herzberg Courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "True to Your Heart" Music by Matthew Wilder Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by 98° and Stevie Wonder Courtesy of Motown Record Company, L.P. and Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "A Whole New World" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga Produced by Alan Menken and Tim Rice Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Last Time in Paris" Written by Chris DeGarmo and Geoff Tate Performed by Queensryche Produced by Peter Collins Courtesy of EMI Records, Ltd. Under Licensed from EMI Film & TV Music Marketing "The End Is Over" Written by Michael D. Cummings, Dorian Heartsong, Michael Tempesta & Allan Pahanish and Adam J. Williams Performed by Powerman 5000 Produced by Sylvia Massey and Urlich Wild Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Cosmic Castaway" Written by Nigel Nisbet Performed by Electrasy Produced by Nigel Nisbet and Glen Ballard Courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Squeeze Me" Written by Pharrell Williams & Chad Hugo and Sheldon "Shaey" Haley Performed by N.E.R.D. Produced by Pharrell Williams Courtesy of i am OTHER Entertainment, Inc. and Columbia Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Axel F" Written by Harold Faltermeyer and Wolfgang Boss Performed by Crazy Frog Produced by Off-Cast Project and Bass Bumpers Courtesy of Ministry of Sound Group, Ltd. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Out There" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Tom Hulce Produced by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "God Help the Outcasts" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Bette Midler Produced by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Bette Midler appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. and Atlantic Recording Corp. "Hellfire" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Tony Jay Produced by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "The Court of Miracles" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Paul Kandel and Chorus Produced by Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz Vocal Arranged by David Friedman Mixing and Recording by Bruce Botnick Conducted by Jack Everly Arranged and Orchestrated by Michael Starobin Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Paparazzi" Written by Alvin Joiner and Thayod Ausar Performed by Xzibit Produced by Thayod Ausar Courtesy of Loud Records, Inc. and RCA Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Napalm" Written by Alvin Joiner and Eliot Duboc Performed by Xzibit Produced by 1500 or Nothin' Courtesy of Open Bar Entertainment, Inc. and Fontana Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Car Song" Written by Wolfgang Boss Performed by Crazy Frog Produced by Off-Cast Project and Bass Bumpers Courtesy of Ministry of Sound Group, Ltd. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Something There" Written and Produced by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman Performed by Paige O'Hara and Robby Benson featuring Jerry Orbach & Angela Lansbury and David Ogden Stiers Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "In the Dark of the Night" Music by Lynn Ahrens Lyrics by Stephen Flaherty Performed by Jim Cummings Produced by Jim Steinman Courtesy of 20th Century Fox Records, Inc. and Atlantic Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "God of Thunder" Written by Paul Stanley Performed by Iced Earth Produced by Jon Schaffer and Iced Earth Courtesy of Century Media Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll" Written by Sandy Pearlman & Donald Roeser and Albert Bouchard Performed by Iced Earth Produced by Iced Earth Courtesy of Century Media Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Burn" Written by Usher Raymond IV & Jermaine Dupri and Bryan-Michael Cox Performed by Usher Produced by Jermaine Dupri and Bryan-Michael Cox Courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "I and Love and You" Written by Timothy S. Avett & Scott Y. Avett and Robert William Crawford, Jr. Performed by The Avett Brothers Produced by Rick Rubin Courtesy of American Recordings, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Till The Day I Die" Written and Produced by Roy "Roy Z." Zerimar Performed by Halford Courtesy of Rob Halford Music, Ltd. By Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Wheels of Fire" Written by Glenn Tipton & Rob Halford and Kenneth Downing Performed by Judas Priest Produced by Roy "Roy Z." Zerimar Courtesy of Epic Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Publicity" Written by Gary E. Price and Ronald M. Bean Performed by GZA Produced by Mathematics Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Smells Like Teen Spirit" Written by Kurt Cobain & Christ Novoselic and David E. Grohl Performed by Nirvana Produced by Butch Vig Courtesy of DGC Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Devour" Written by Brent Smith and Dave Bassett Performed by Shinedown Produced by Rob Cavallo Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Kings and Queens" Written by Jared Leto Performed by 30 Seconds to Mars Produced by Flood & Steve Lillywhite and 30 Seconds to Mars Courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Prince Ali (Reprise/Jafar Theme Song)" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Reprise Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Jonathan Freeman featuring Gilbert Gottfried Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Fly with Me" Written by The Jonas Brothers and Greg Garbowsky Performed by The Jonas Brothers Produced by John Fields Courtesy of Hollywood Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Through Heaven's Eyes" Music by Hans Zimmer Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by K-Ci & JoJo Produced by Joel "JoJo" Hailey Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Great Spirits" Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced and Arranged by Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Phil Collins appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Welcome" Written by Phil Collins Performed by Phil Collins and The Blind Boys of Alabama featuring Oren Waters Produced and Arranged by Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Additional Vocal Production by Chris Goldsmith Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Phil Collins appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. The Blind Boys of Alabama appears courtesy of Real World Records, Ltd. and Virgin Records, Ltd. "I'm On My Way" Written by Phil Collins Performed by Phil Collins and Jeremy Suarez Produced and Arranged by Phil Collins and Mark Mancina Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Phil Collins appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Quack Pack Theme" Music and Lyrics by Jeff Martin Performed by Eddie Money Produced and Arranged by Randy Petersen Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "It Is You (I Have Loved)" Written by Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell & Gavin Greenaway and Dana Glover Performed by Dana Glover Produced by Gavin Greenaway and Harry Gregson-Williams Courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Get Ur Freak On (Remix)" Written by Melissa Elliott & Tim Mosley and Nelly Furtado Performed by Missy Elliott featuring Nelly Furtado Produced by Timbaland Missy Elliott appears courtesy of The Goldmind, Inc. and Elektra Recording Corp. Nelly Furtado appears courtesy of DreamWorks Records, LLC. "The Prayer" Written by David Foster, Carole Bayer Sager & Alberto Testa and Tony Renis Performed by Jeffrey Li Produced by Jeffrey Li Courtesy of Pony Canyon Records, Ltd. Under Licensed from Fuji Media Holdings, Ltd. "Let's Groove" Written by Maurice White and Wayne Vaughn Performed by Earth, Wind & Fire Produced by Maurice White Courtesy of Columbia Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "The Hex Girls" and "Earth, Wind, Fire and Air" Music by Bodie Chandler Lyrics by Glenn Leopold Performed by The Hex Girls Produced and Arranged by Gary Lionelli and Bodie Chandler Courtesy of Rhino Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Hate Me Now" Written by Nasir Jones & Gavin Marchand Sean "P. Diddy" Combs Performed by Nas featuring P. Diddy Produced by D-Moet & Pretty Boy and The Trackmasters Nas appears courtesy of Ill Will Records, Inc. and Columbia Records, Inc. P. Diddy appears courtesy of Bad Boy Entertainment, Inc. "When You Love" Written by Adam Anders & Maribeth Derry and Nikki Hassman Performed by Sinead O'Connor Produced by Wyclef Jean and Jerry "Wonder" Duplessis Co-Produced by George Acogny Courtesy of Nickelodeon Records, Inc., Atlantic Recording Corp. & Maverick Recording Corp. and Warner Bros. Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Wanna Be a Baller" Written by Troy L. Birklett, John Hawkins, Patrick L. Hawkins, Jarvis Lemon & Terence G. Prejea and Bruce I. Rhodes Performed by Lil' Troy featuring Fat Pat, Yungstar, Lil' Will & Big T and H.A.W.K. Produced by Bruce "Grim" Rhodes Lil' Troy appears courtesy of Universal Republic Records, Inc. and Short Shop Entertainment, LLC. Fat Pat appears courtesy of Warner Bros. Records, Inc. Lil' Will appears courtesy of RCA Records, Inc. H.A.W.K. appears courtesy of Dead End Records, LLC. "Hot Boyz" Written by Melissa Elliott, Timothy Mosley, Nasir Jones & Eve Jeffers and Kamaal Fareed Performed by Missy Elliott featuring Lil' Mo, Nas] & Eve and Q-Tip Produced by Timbaland Missy Elliott appears courtesy of The Goldmind, Inc. and Elektra Recording Corp. Lil' Mo appears courtesy of Elektra Recording Corp. Nas appears courtesy of Ill Will Records, Inc. and Columbia Records, Inc. Eve appears courtesy of Ruff Ryders Entertainment, Inc. and Interscope Records, Inc. Q-Tip appears courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. "Y.O.U." Written by Clifford Smith & Reggie Noble and Erick Sermon Performed by Method Man & Redman Produce by Reggie Noble Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings, Inc. and The Island Def Jam Music Group Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Be Prepared (Rock Version)" Music by Elton John Lyrics by Tim Rice Performed by Jonathan Young Produced by Hans Zimmer & Michael Bross and Klaus Badelt Additional Production by Jonathan Young Arranged by Jonathan Young Conducted and Orchestrated by David Campbell Mixing and Mastering by Johnny Franck Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Jonathan Young appears courtesy of Wind-Up Records, Inc. "Hellfire (Rock Version)" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz Performed by Jonathan Young Produced and Co-Arranged by Hans Zimmer & Michael Bross and Klaus Badelt Arranged by Jonathan Young Conducted and Orchestrated by Graeme Revell Mixing and Mastering by Johnny Franck Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Jonathan Young appears courtesy of Wind-Up Records, Inc. "Step Up" Written by Stevie Benton, Jason Jones & Michael Luce and C.J. Pierce Performed by Drowning Pool Produced by Johnny K. Courtesy of Wind-Up Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Eyes Wired Shut" Written by Ricky Wolking, Jeremy "Worm" Rees, Matthew Moseman & Justin Middleton and Micah Creel Performed by Edgewater Produced by Eric Delegard Courtesy of Wind-Up Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Friend Like Me (Hip-Hop Version)" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Howard Ashman Performed by Ne-Yo Produced and Arranged by David Foster Additional Production and Arrangements by George Acogny, Jermaine Dupri & Geoff Zanelli and Steve Jablonsky Courtesy of Verve Records, Inc. and Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "Where the Dream Takes You" Written by Diane Warren and James Newton Howard Performed by Mýa Produced by Jay Selvester & Robbie Buchanan and Ron Fair Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Mýa appears courtesy of A&M Records, Inc. and Interscope Records, Inc. "The Healing of a Heart" Music and Lyrics by Marcus Hummon Performed by Anthony Callea Produced by Marcus Hummon Additional Production and Arrangements by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises Anthony Callea appears courtesy of Sony BMG Music Entertainment (Australia) Pty., Ltd. "You'll Be In My Heart" Written and Performed by Phil Collins Produced by Phil Collins and Rob Cavallo Courtesy of Walt Disney Records, Inc. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "You Gotta Love Someone" Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John Produced by Don Was Courtesy of Geffen Records, Inc., MCA Records, Inc. & DJM Records, Ltd. and Rocket/Phonogram Records, Ltd. Under Licensed from Universal Music Enterprises "The Prayer (End Credit Version)" Written by David Foster, Carole Bayer Sager & Alberto Testa and Tony Renis Performed by Andrea Bocelli Produced by Tony Renis Additional Production by Klaus Badelt & Michael Bross and Hans Zimmer Courtesy of Epic Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment "Broken" Written by Shaun Morgan and Dale Stewart Performed by Seether featuring Amy Lee Produced by Bob Marlette Courtesy of Wind-Up Records, Inc. By Arrangement with Sony BMG Music Entertainment Music from and Inspired by the Album Available on Original Score from the Motion Picture Album Available on Additional Animation Production by Reel FX Animation Studios Ensemble Studios Storyboard Artists Jerome K. Jones Kevin Holme Jeffrey Nicholas Brown Sandy Petersen Timothy A. Deen Chris Rippy William H. Wachi, Jr. Vance Hampton David Leary Character Design Supervisor Brian F. Sousa Character Designers Gene L. Kohler Juan R. Martinez Scotty Winsett Lance Hoke Don Gagen Pauley Jacquays Zacharias Jacquays Andrew P. Foster Richard Geldreich Kevin White Duane Santos Thonny S. Namuonglo Angelo Laudon David A. Cherry Bryan A. Hehmann Graeme Devine Wayne Ingram Modeling Supervisor Paul Slusser Modeling Artists Justin E. Rouse Karen Swanson Karen McMullan Michael Coker Duncan McKissick Bart Tiongson Christopher Hockenberry Jonathan J. Jacobson Celeste Torrales Lighting Supervisor Marco Nelor Lighting Artists Richard Gyger Joseph D. Gillum Bill "William" Jackson Chea O'Neill Chris M. Van Doren David Lewis Douglas Marien Michael Brown Layout Supervisors Paul D. Bettner David J. Bettner Layout Artists Aaron Keppel Alex Quintana Andy Cotnam Billy Ethan Khan David Lawson Herbert Marselas Jeffrey Dotson Jeff Ruediger Jerod Mayfield John Evanson Marc Hanson Marck T. Holmes Marcin Szymanski Mark Sinclair Samuel Crosby Angelo Starboy Visual Effects Animators Brian Lemon Nique Gardner Lizette Minor Greg Street Jeff Ottinger Kenneth L. Wilder Mike Kidd Nick Currie Bryan Dellinger Matthew Scadding Robert Fermier Shannon Dees Additional Visual Effects by Matrix VFX Manex Visual Effects Giant Killer Robots Cinesite (Europe), Ltd. 2D Lead Compositors Debra Coleman Shane Costar Kirsty Lamb Paul Lambert Alex Smith Karen Wand Lead 3D Animators Dimitri Bakalov Chas Cash Jeremy Lazare Smoke and Mirrors Title Sequences by Kaleidoscope Films Group Limited and R/Greenberg Associates Digital Intermediates by Technicolor® Digital Intermediates File:PDI Dreamworks.png File:Made at ImageWorks.gif File:Disney TSL.png "The Scar Chronicles", The Ultimated Experience in Action-Adventured Packed of Thriller, was made by Erik Hillenburg Productions, Inc. and San Joaquin River Club Studios, LLC. and filmed on location at California, USA and also location at British Columbia, Canada and also, also location at Winsconin, Hawaii, France, London, New York City, Tokyo, Seoul, Egypt, Hong Kong, and all Worldwide Place The Producers Wish to Thank The City and County of San Francisco, California, USA Ministere de la Culture Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, USA Hewlett-Packard Enterprises LG Electronics Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy's Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Toon Boom Animation Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Argos ASDA Sainsbury's Tesco Toymaster Toys R Us Woolworths The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Dunkin' Donuts TCL Chinese Theaters Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department The British Film Commission (BFC) Ragdoll Productions The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Canada Film Capital British Columbia Film Commission Dolby Laboratories Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Nickelodeon Andrew Davenport Anne Wood United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International Dole Food Company Cisco Systems, Inc. The Black Diamond Group, Inc. Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation The Hanso Foundation Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John's Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald's Corporation Rovio Entertainment The Walt Disney Company Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Sprite Blackberry Chuck E. Cheese's Baskin Robbins Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Subway Snapple Tea 7-UP Pontiac American Beverage Association Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Secret Exit Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting System Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America The City of Vallejo Avid Technology Adobe Systems Autodesk Lucasfilm FLIR Systems Yoobi YouTube Google Nerdist Kid Dangerous Wells Fargo Mercedes-Benz Rhone Apparel Under Armour Fruit of the Loom Single Stone and Nak Armstrong Slow Watches AG Jeans Philips Electronics 20th Century Fox Film Corporation Paramount Pictures Corporation Pearson Education, Inc. AT&T T-Mobile CW4K BODYARMOR NASA Viacom ATN Channel Jaya TV Tamil Entertainment Television Gullane Entertainment HiT Entertainment Nick Jr. Sony Pictures Networks CBS Corporation DHX Media The Cookie Jar Company Purina Jaguar Land Rover Sharp Corporation Pillsbury Special Thanks to Toronto Film and Television Office The City of Toronto The City of Winnipeg The City of New York The City of Taipei The City of Lousiana 20th Century Fox Animation Jerry Beck Blue Sky Studios California Institute of the Arts Cartoon Network Studios The Disney and Pixar Story Trust DreamWorks Animation Duncan Studio Gracie Films Illumination Entertainment Glen Keane Jay Leno Leonard Maltin Rob Marshall Marvel Studios Nickelodeon Animation Studio Pixar Animation Studios Studio Ghibli Walt Disney Animation Studios Warner Animation Group Warner Bros. Animation Animation Special Thanks to James Baxter Laurie Biernacki Don Bluth Utit Choomuang Brett Coker Francesco Del Cueto Antoni D'Ocon Caleb Elbourn Dawn Finley Gabriel Garcia Ellen Howard Oliver Jean-Marie Brian Kokoszka Shelley McCully Ron McNutt Steve Mills Heriberto Morales Marc du Pontavice Jesse Torres Frans Vischer Andrew Adamson Darla Anderson Stephen Anderson Mark Andrews Bonnie Arnold Noah Baumbach Kristine Belson Brad Bird Paul Briggs Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Melissa Cobb Josh Cooley Ronnie del Carmen Kevin Deters Pete Docter Lauren Faust Gary Goldman Don Hahn Stephen Hillenburg Byron Howard Vicky Jenson Phil Johnston John Lasseter Jennifer Lee David Lindsay-Abaire Phil Lord Angus Maclane Craig McCracken Michael McCullers Tom McGrath Lauren McMullan Chris Meledandri Chris Miller Rob Minkoff Mike Mitchell Hayao Miyazaki Rich Moore John Musker Jennifer Yuh Nelson Bob Peterson Steve Purcell Anthony and Joe Russo Chris Sanders Dan Scanlon David Silverman Peter Sohn David Soren Andrew Stanton Christina Steinberg Paul Tibbitt Gary Trousdale Guillermo del Toro Lee Unkrich Chris Wedge Dean Wellins Simon Wells Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams Richard Williams Kirk Wise Raymond Zibach Steven DeNure Steven Spielberg Roy Lee Megan Ellison Additional Animation Special Thanks To John Pomeroy Andreas Deja Tony Fucile Teddy Newton Carlos Saldanha Dean DeBlois Kevin Lima Frank Thomas Ollie Johnston Wolfgang Reitherman American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this film. (AHA 00354) "The Scar Chronicles" Songs Can Be Seen It on Find Yourself with Stations at www.radio.disney.com or www.mtv.hits.com Look for "The Scar Chronicles: The Video Game" for Some Game Consoles available in Game Boy Color, PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube, Microsoft Windows, Dreamcast & Game Boy Advance and XBOX Wherever Games are Sold. Read the Novelization Books from Merchandise and Toys Available at Stores Everywhere You've Seen the Majorest Movie Now Ride the Wildest Dreams Ride "The Scar Chronicles" is Sponsored and Brought to You by "The Scar Chronicles" Crown made with Gold, Red & Blue and Green Jewells with Characters: Scar, Hogarth and Ben Ravencroft Made by "The Scar Chronicles" Sponsored with Technologies, Computers, Internets, Army Vehicles, Tanks, Helicopters, Weapons, Armors & Melees and Anything They Want by "The Scar Chronicles" Characters Made with Pepperoni on the Pizza Made by "The Scar Chronicles" Presented to the Master Builders by "The Scar Chronicles" Concludes the Cellphones, iPhones, iPads, and Telephones That Brought You by In Association with MFP Munich Film Partners New Century GmbH Nr. 29 & The Scar Chronicles Produktions Co. KG With the Participation of The Province of British Columbia The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any persons is entirely coincidental and unintentional. TM Disney Enterprises, Inc., Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Movies, Inc., Twentieth Century Fox Corporation, Universal Studios, Inc., Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Inc., DreamWorks Distribution, LLC. & YouTube Studio, Inc. and GH One, LLC. Copyright © 2002 by MFP Munich Film Partners New Century GmbH Nr. 29 & The Scar Chronicles Produktions Co. KG & YouTube Studio, Inc. and GH One, LLC. All Rights Reserved. MFP Munich Film Partners New Century GmbH Nr. 29 & The Scar Chronicles Produktions Co. KG & YouTube Studio, Inc. and GH One, LLC. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in criminal prosecution. Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution & Paramount Pictures Corporation and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation & MGM/UA Film Distribution, LLC. and DreamWorks Distribution, LLC. If you Experienced any condition that detracted from the theatrical presentation of this film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit WWW.THX.COM Quality assurance services were provided by the THX Theatre Alignment Program. And then Dark Kahn was defeated by two true main heroes: Scar and Hogarth Hughes in the planet of Mustafar! Cause no one goes to Mustafar ever again, before somebody else thinks of us, not until now they were belong there at the world's greatest worldwide adventure to the magnificent journey for life! So we hope we have a good time to the worldwide places whenever all the universes collide together in the future, and mankind will head back to planet earth so this is where i was live on and this is where you will come to me! As the matter of fact, Scar thought the legend is waiting for you! THe Nick Fury Alliance is coming soon! Ted Hughes (1930-1998) Category:Credits